If Ever I Would Leave You
by Voodoo
Summary: In which Harry and Draco are paired for a project, many ships are covered, and everybody goes home happy


TITLE: IF EVER I WOULD LEAVE YOU (1/?)
    
    AUTHOR: Voodoo

EMAIL: escapedfromazkaban@hotmail.com

CATEGORY: Romance/Cross-over

SPOILERS: All (specifically GoF, SS/PS, CoS, PoA)

RATED: PG-13 for mild (VERY) language references to sex

SUMMARY: A HP/Camelot Crossover… not going to tell who's who, you'll just have to guess. Anyways, this is Part 1 of who knows how many parts… in which Harry and Draco are paired together in Potions, Harry reflects on a LOT of stuff, many ships are covered, and everybody goes home happy.

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is necessary. CAMELOT belongs to Alan Jay Lerner and whoever else wrote/had anything to do with the musical. The Once and Future King is written by the guy who's name I forgot, something White, and I'm not infringing on him, either. The legend lives in this story through characters created by JKR, and so don't whine to me! ::pants:: that was a lot!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Many MANY thanks to my loverly beta-reader SMALLS who not only beta-read for me, but also gave me the idea for their Potions project! Woohoo! ::huggles Smalls:: Um, yeah, please review! Twould make a certain someone very happy! Hope everybody had a happy Thanksgiving, REVIEW, talk to you laters, REVIEW, IM me at will, REVIEW, oh yeah, and PLEASE REVIEW!
    
    "And so the results of the Goblin Rebellion of 1245, lead by Cameric the Cannier, lead directly to the beginnings of the Goblin Rebellion of 1307, lead by Terresat the Terrible, in which…"

As Professor Binns' voice droned on, Harry Potter felt his eyelids start to droop. He had more important things on his mind than Goblin Rebellions taking place centuries ago.

For example, the Yule Ball was 3 days from now. Ron had specifically told him NOT to ask anyone, as he was certain that Harry would "meet someone" there. Ron couldn't keep a secret to save his life, Harry knew, and he could tell that Ron had something special in mind for Harry. Harry glanced next to him, where Ron was snoring rather loudly on Hermione's shoulder, his red hair splashed all over his face and Hermione's robe.

Harry chuckled to himself, stifling a yawn at the same time. He couldn't blame Ron, really. 7 years of Goblin Rebellions was about 7 years too many, in his opinion.

Brushing a stray strand of jet black hair out of his face, Harry gave in and let out a large yawn that went unnoticed by Professor Binns, who was still rambling on about the Rebellions in his unbearably monotonous voice.

Looking about him, Harry noticed the rest of the class look about as enthralled with the subject matter as a colony of three-toed sloths, and with about the same energy level as well. Most were either asleep, on the brink of slumber, or staring out the window with far-off looks in their eyes; most likely daydreaming about the Yule Ball to come. Ever since Voldemort had suspiciously disappeared in his 5th year, and had yet to return, things at Hogwarts had been considerably more lighthearted.

Everything except Potions, of course. While it was Harry's 7th year, and Snape was quite looking forward to getting rid of Harry, he figured that he was stuck with him for one more year, he might as well make it the most miserable yet.

Although Harry had no proof that this was what Snape was thinking, Harry figured Snape had accomplished it brilliantly anyway. Whenever Harry mad a mistake, Snape would sneer at him and say that he expected better from a 7th year and that perhaps he ought to go back to Introductory Potions with the 1st years. Harry would scowl in return, but bite his lip and silently remind himself that he only had a few more months with Snape and then he would never have to see him again.

Heaving a sigh, Harry laid his head on his forearms and closed his eyes. His mind wandered to the Yule Ball in his 5th year, when he had finally gotten up enough nerve to ask Cho Chang to go to the dance with him. Much to his surprise, she readily agreed. Harry was stunned by her reaction but ecstatic nevertheless. The night of the ball was a dream come true for Harry. The dance was fun, although Harry still couldn't dance. But after the dance…

Harry smirked to himself as he remembered what had happened **after** the dance. Cho had whisked him off to the Astronomy Tower for an evening of intense snogging, finally evolving into Harry's first time with a girl. He blushed, remembering how clumsy and nervous he had been, but recalled how he had felt so…_masculine_ afterwards. He hadn't told Ron or Hermione because he knew they'd either fly off the handle (in Hermione's cast) or never leave him be about it, as it would be with Ron.

"… The assignment is due next class. Good-bye." Professor Binns' announcement interrupted Harry's reverie, and his head immediately jerked up. He noticed that Ron's head was still on Hermione's shoulder (and a small trickle of drool was present on his chin) but now Hermione's had was slumped atop Ron's, her bushy brown hair slowly sliding down over Ron's face, causing Ron to sneeze, awakening them both.

"Hermione, I'm disappointed in you… falling asleep in class!" Harry teased as Hermione attempted to smooth her hair so Professor Binns wouldn't noticed she had fallen asleep in class.

"Can it, Harry!" she retorted, glowering at him with her drowsy brown eyes. "I didn't even hear what the assignment was!"

"Exactly why you should have stayed awake, like SOME of us." Harry smirked, causing Ron to laugh.

"Don't worry, Herm. I'm sure that since Harry was awake through the whole thing, he'd be more than happy to give us the assignment, right, Harry?" Ron told her, winking at Hermione and nudging Harry in the stomach with his elbow.

Harry blushed faintly and stood up. "Class is over, let's go eat lunch, I'm starving!" and he hastily shoved his blank parchment (which should have been covered with notes on the Goblin Rebellions, along with the assignment), his quill, and his inkpot into his bag and shouldered it.

Ron chuckled and packed his things as well, while Hermione shoved everything into her bag and ran up to Professor Binns to get the assignment.

"Nice save." He teased, and Harry laughed.

"Thanks! I thought it was pretty clever, myself." Harry replied with a smirk. Ron shook his head and headed out the door after Hermione, Harry close behind. The three companions made their way down to the Great Hall, where lunch was about to be served. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table when Ginny Weasley stormed in, falling into a seat across from Harry.

"I'm starving," she told them, flinging her bad onto the table with a scowl, "I just got out of Potions… crikey, I hate Snape!" and she gulped a goblet full of pumpkin juice that had appeared before her.

Harry nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, we've got Double Potions with the Slytherins next…" and he drew a line across his throat while making a slitting sound. Ginny laughed and tossed a handful of flaming red curls over her shoulder to keep it out of her plate.

The plates before them were soon filled with delicious food that was quickly eaten by the hungry inhabitants of the castle. After a few moments, the students were full and the plates empty; magically cleaned and sparkling from the reflection of the sun from the enchanted ceiling.

Ginny stood and picked up her bag, her mood considerably lightened after the meal.

"Well, I'm off to Transfiguration. Have fun with Snape!" she called, winking at Harry and heading off with Colin Creevey, her latest admirer.

Harry turned to Ron after watching the retreating figures of Ginny and Colin and asked, "So, is Ginny going to the Ball with Colin?"

Ron, who had just taken a rather large swig of pumpkin juice, shook his head and swallowed.

"Nope. He asked her, of course… 10 times, if I remember correctly—"

"12" Hermione interjected, and Ron rolled his eyes.

"12, whatever. Anyway, he's asked her and she's turned him down every time."

Harry's eyes widened. "Why? She acts like she really likes him!"

"Search me." Ron shrugged. "Maybe she's thinking if she goes stag, she'll have a chance to hook up with a certain someone else who's **also** going stag…" he raised his voice pointedly and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Come off it, Ron. Ginny doesn't like me… at least not like THAT."

Hermione, who had remained silent throughout their conversation (except for once) with her nose stuck in a book, looked up and rolled her eyes at Harry, who in turn looked quite lost.

"You are obviously NOT a girl, Harry." She told him.

"Well, that's a relief… I was a bit worried about those throw pillows in the dormitory…" Ron muttered, and Harry laughed while Hermione slapped Ron upside the head.

"You know what I meant! I meant he obviously doesn't understand girls!" Hermione repeated, scowling at Ron.

"Good grief, Hermione, he's a **guy**. What guy understands girls? It's impossible!" Ron replied, ducking as Hermione attempted to hit him again.

"Ron, just shut up!" Hermione retorted, turning her back to him to face Harry. "She's been showing all the usual signs of like a guy, Harry… of liking YOU!"

Harry shook his head. "I honestly don't think so Hermione. We're too… different."

"No you AREN'T! Ginny and… MALFOY! THEY'RE too different! You and Ginny have a lot in common!" Hermione protested, watching Harry's bright green eyes grow bored behind his glasses.

"Well, never mind, then. Let's just go to Potions." Hermione said grumpily, grabbing her things and storming out of the Great Hall for the dungeons.

"Way to go, Harry, now she's mad!" Ron teased, then, realizing that Hermione wasn't waiting for him, jumped up and raced after her, calling "C'mon, Hermione, don't be mad!"

Harry slowly rose to his feet, turning the situation with Ginny over and over in his mind. She must be why Ron told Harry not to ask anyone to the Ball. And if she'd turned down Colin 10… 12 times, just to stay single for the dance, she must want to keep herself available for someone…

__

Or she might just want to get away from Colin. He told himself. _Can't say I blame her._

While he was deep in thought, he'd unconsciously headed for the dungeons. He'd been going so slowly, however, that he was almost late. He snapped awake and sprinted to Snape's dungeon, making it with 10 seconds to spare.

"5 points from Gryffindor for being late, Potter." Snape glared at Harry, who was taking his usual seat next to Hermione and Ron, who appeared to have patched things up in the brief time that had passed.

"But, Professor, Sir, I still had 10 seconds before class started!" Harry protested, but Snape's black eyes narrowed as he shook his head, candlelight gleaming off the grease in his hair.

"Not according to MY watch, Potter. Another 5 points for talking back to a teacher." Snape sneered, and Harry slumped lower into his chair.

__

This is NOT my day… he thought to himself. _Can't wait 'til I'm done with his class…_ and he glowered at Snape from behind his cauldron.

"Today, we are going to be pairing up for projects. These will count for about ¼ of your grade, so I don't suggest you procrastinate. You will have 2 weeks to complete it, and I will be giving each pair their topics individually." Snape began with a malevolent sneer on his pale face.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione began to discuss who would partner up with whom, Snape interrupted them.

"I will also be choosing the pairs." He told them, glancing pointedly at Harry.

Snape pulled out a piece of parchment from a drawer in his desk and began to read off it.

"The pairs will be as follows:

"Hermione Granger and Milicent Bulstrode"

"God, not again?!" Hermione groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Dean Thomas and Vincent Crabbe."

Dean shook his head in disbelief and slammed his head onto the table before him as Seamus patted his back comfortingly.

"Seamus Finnegan and Gregory Goyle."

Seamus' eyes widened and he slumped into his chair, abandoning his quest to cheer his friend.

"Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson"

Ron sighed in relief. "At least it's not Malfoy."

Pansy, on the other hand, took one glance at Ron and then looked as if she were about to be sick.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

Harry and Draco bother opened their mouths as if to protest, but shut them when they saw the look on Snape's face. Snape continued to read off the pairings and then told them to go and sit by their partners as he was going to be coming around and telling partners their topics.

Harry and Draco both sat rooted in their own spots, refusing to move. Snape noticed this and barked for Harry to move next to Draco. Eyes narrowed, Harry got to his feet and moved slowly to sit across from Draco.

"You'd better do a damn good job on this project, Potter. I don't want to fail Potions because I got stuck with a spectacled git for a partner." Draco whispered haughtily, his perfectly arranged blonde hair falling ever-so-slightly into his cool gray eyes. He would have looked handsome, if it hadn't been for the insufferable sneer on his face.

"Potter, Draco, your topic is Mind Altering Potions. I want a list of any potion that alters the mind in any way, along with who invented it, when, where, how, and a demonstration in front of the class." Snape told them. Harry and Draco's eyes widened, and they nodded silently.

"Very well then, class, you have your topics. I suggest you spend the rest of the class working together, deciding how you wish to present. Remember that you have 2 weeks. The first day back from Winter Break, I expect you ready to present." And he turned on his heel and stalked off to his desk, leaving the class in a stupor.

THE CHAPTER HAS ENDED! J Now go review!


End file.
